


Writer's Block

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-01
Updated: 2002-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alax on TwoP said 'Someone go write a future fic about Clark having writer's block and Lex inspiring him'. Um, sorry, didn't end up quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

## Writer's Block

by philtre

[]()

* * *

Title: Writer's Block. 

Author: philtre 

Disclaimer: I don't even own anything worth suing for, so I definitely don't own anything in this piece of fluff. 

Category: PWP, AU, Established Relationship, `S2, What's that?' 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: The point of my labeling this PWP being ... 

Players: Clex 

Summary: Alax on TwoP said `Someone go write a future fic about Clark having writer's block and Lex inspiring him'. Um, sorry, didn't end up quite right. _LexMuse!!! Don't you walk away from me! I see you, young man!_ Sorry, I'll be right back ... 

Author's Note: Especially for Alax - smiles always, doll. Smooches to my beta lovelies - Kathryn, Thayli, and My own special self. 

Feedback: Well, _somebody's_ got to get LexMuse in line because I sure as heck haven't been doing too good of a job. 

* * *

"Lex. Stop. It." Clark pushed Lex away as he turned the laptop to face him again. 

He threw Clark a dirty look over his shoulder before flopping onto the couch, but Clark didn't even so much as look up at him. Lex looked around his library in boredom, finally settling on his empty glass. To drink or not to drink? 

"Clark?" 

Clark was still staring intently at his screen, probably hadn't even heard Lex. 

"Clark?" Lex was practically shouting, but he wanted Clark's attention and he wanted it immediately. 

Clark sighed as he looked up over the laptop. "I told you this was a bad idea." 

"You've been working for _hours_!" 

Clark's eyes flickered down to his laptop screen. "46 minutes 32 seconds." 

"I haven't seen you in _weeks_." 

" _Ten days._ " Clark almost smiled at him before looking down at his screen again. "I told you that I have to write this assignment." 

Lex leaped off the couch and leaned over the table to peek at Clark's screen. "I'll help." 

"No." Clark tilted the screen down. 

"What's it about?" 

"Lex." Clark sighed again. "Will you just sit down quietly?" 

Lex poured himself another glass of scotch. Falling heavily onto the couch again, he stared up at the ceiling. Then back down again at Clark. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pool table. He walked slowly towards the table, studying the half-finished game. Grabbing his cue, he placed his drink on the side of the table and circled the table. 

Then, bending over, he gave the white ball a sharp tap. 

"Lex?" 

He looked up at Clark. Now he had the boy's attention? 

"I'm trying to concentrate here. I need to pass Creative Writing 101, okay?" 

"For fuck's sake." Lex strode purposefully towards Clark, ending right behind him, hand firmly on the laptop screen. He laughed loudly at what he saw. "You've been sitting here for a solid hour, and all you have is ` _The Seduction of Cleopatra._ She was a great ruler of Egypt.'?" 

Clark yanked the screen shut and frowned at Lex. "I said I needed to pass it. I didn't say I was _good_ at it." 

Placing his hand on the glass table for leverage, Lex continued laughing until his eyes began to water. He stifled his sniggering with a cough when Clark began to pout. Damn it. After four years, one would think he'd become immune to Clark's puppy-dog face. Unfortunately, it was something that he could never refuse. And it irked him to no end. 

"Let me help you." Lex began to open the laptop. "As it happens, I'm quite an expert on all nature of great sovereigns. We can even interject some references to Shakespeare's Antony and Cleopatra." He paused to think for a moment. "Maybe `O infinite virtue, com'st thou smiling from the world's great snare uncaught'? Your professor is going to love that." 

"No." Clark resolutely closed the laptop again. "It's my essay, and I'll write it. Thank you very much." 

"You're very stubborn, you know that?" Lex leaned forward, face ending up inches from Clark's. 

Clark broke into a grin. "My lover calls it persistence. And he _loves_ it." 

"Only in certain situations I'm sure." Unintentionally bursting into a grin also, Lex slid his eyes along the length of Clark's hard, firm body. Lord, he'd never get tired of that perfection. 

Clark gave him the most matronly of matronly kisses before flipping up the laptop screen. "I have to finish this, Lex." 

"Finish it later." He slid a hand underneath Clark's T-shirt, drifting lightly along perfectly cut abs to brush against a quickly hardening nipple. Dipping his head down, he licked at Clark's luscious lips. 

Lex could feel Clark's chest lifting as he took a deep breath. He reached down to swivel the chair towards him. And then all too soon, he felt Clark pull back. "I have to finish this." 

"Finish it later," Lex insisted again, aware that his voice had become husky, as it always did when he wanted Clark. Inconveniently enough, that seemed to be every single time he was with Clark, and often when he wasn't. 

"Lex. Sit." 

"I'm not a dog." Lex nevertheless circled the table and planted himself in the leather chair opposite Clark. 

"I can think of several occasions..." 

Lex cut Clark off. "Don't you have an assignment to complete?" 

Clark giggled to himself before looking back down. 

Lex played with his thumbs for several minutes, studying Clark's chiseled features. Absolutely beautiful. Clear blue eyes, strong nose, generous lips that fit perfectly around ... 

"How many more words do you have to write?" 

"Nine hundred and ninety-three." 

"I'm sure your professor wouldn't miss a few dozen words or so." 

"Look, Professor Rob isn't particularly impressed with me right now, so I have to make sure this is good, okay?" 

"His last name is Rob?" asked Lex incredulously. 

"His first name is Rob," replied Clark evenly, staring stoically at his screen. 

"And he asks you guys to call him Professor Rob?" 

"Yes." Clark was still looking down at his computer, and Lex knew that he was probably trying really hard to block out Lex. 

"Is he fuck-worthy?" 

Clark still refused to look up at him. "Tall, dark hair, your type of guy." 

"Do you fantasize about him?" Lex was smiling to himself now. 

"Yeah, sure. In between trying to get a degree in journalism and placating my whiney brat of a boyfriend." Clark frowned at the screen as he tapped the backspace key furiously. 

"Maybe you could take a picture of him for me, so that I can fantasize about him on your behalf." 

Clark finally lifted his eyes slightly, his eyebrows knitting together. "What's going on with you today?" 

"What do you mean?" Lex leaned back into his chair, raising one eyebrow quizzically. 

"You've been acting like a little kid high on Chupa Chups or coke, and not the legal kind, mind you." 

"I only wished we had some coke here." Maybe then I wouldn't be bored out of my mind, added Lex silently. 

Clark was barely listening to him, eyes already firmly fixed on the computer as his fingers flew over the keyboard. 

"While you totally ignore me," he muttered to himself. Slouching further in the chair, Lex stroked his jaw absentmindedly. 

"Hmmm?" Clark was typing intently. Well, at least Clark was making progress on that story. 

Lex puckered his mouth in annoyance. "Wasn't there a time when you would toss aside your homework to let me fuck your brains out?" 

Clark looked up at him with an audible sigh. "Wasn't there a time when you were broodingly sexy _and silent_?" 

Allowing a hand to skim down to rest on his stomach, spreading his legs out before him as he slid even further down his chair. "Are you trying to tell me you don't think I'm sexy?" Daring Clark to say yes. 

He could see Clark fight a smile, before simply lifting his eyebrows and then turning back to his work. "Well, you're definitely not the latter of the two, at least." 

Lex smiled triumphantly. "Silence is overrated. Since when were you so concerned with creative writing, anyway?" 

"Since a certain somebody showed up on a Tuesday night the week before, distracting me from an assignment, leading to Professor Rob promptly giving a big fat F," said Clark meaningfully. 

"Ah." Lex studied his shoe, almost fighting a grin at the memory of Tuesday night. 

For several minutes, Lex remained content to look out the window. He could hear Clark tapping at the laptop in the background. This was going to be a very very long afternoon. 

"Shit!" 

Lex started as Clark slammed his laptop shut. "What?" 

"My mind's jammed up like a cheap motel condom dispenser." 

"One cheap motel's condom dispenser doesn't make you an expert on cheap motel condom dispensers, Clark." Lex couldn't help himself, he was feeling inexplicably mischievous. 

Clark glared at him. 

"Maybe you need some inspiration. Maybe you need a break," Lex suggested helpfully, letting his eyes drift down Clark's body, distorted by the glass table. 

"I don't even know why I'm taking this course. It's not even a requisite." 

Lex looked at Clark seriously. "I think you should drop it." 

"Stop being helpful." Clark narrowed his eyes at him. 

"I might decide to rescind your scholarship." 

Clark didn't even blink. "No, you wouldn't." 

Damn it. New tactic. "A few hours of mindless sex will give you better perspective." He watched as Clark took a deep breath and opened the laptop again. So much for that idea. 

"Later," said Clark resolutely, "I'm going to finish this even if it kills me." 

` _I_ might kill you,' thought Lex as he reached for a random report on his table. He flipped through it disinterestedly. Ten minutes later, Lex was positively restless. 

Clark was still typing furiously, every so often muttering an expletive under his breath. Lex wanted to call out to Clark again, pull him out of his assignment, but up till then he hadn't had much success. 

So instead, he closed his eyes and slid into one of his favorite fantasies. Clark in the barn, lying against hay, one hand playing with his stiff dick, as the other slides up to tweak hard nipples. Moaning ever so slightly, completely oblivious to Lex standing by the doorway. Fingers gripping tightly as his hips bucks into his fist, fucking it again and again. Mouth opened, eyes closed in ecstasy, light caressing the innocent contours of his face with each head-tilt. 

Lex felt himself harden and found that his hand had made its way to lightly stroke the inside of his thigh without him realizing it. He could almost smell the sex in the air. Fantasy Clark jerks erratically as his fist begins to pump in earnest. Moans quickly becoming audible, yearning for some seemingly unattainable release. 

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, fantasy Clark notices Lex leaning against the door frame, cock in hand, sliding up and down its length, eyes locked firmly on him. But Clark is too far gone to care. Shuddering uncontrollably, coming hard and fast, groaning loudly as his body arches into the heavy air. 

Stifling a groan, he imagined Clark wordlessly falling to his knees before him, grasping his cock. Lex opened his eyes slightly. Clark was still absorbed in his work, so Lex quietly unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. Sliding back into his mind, fantasy Clark is licking the head of his cock worshipfully. Lex rubbed his thumb against the head of his throbbing cock, nearly groaning. 

Then fantasy Clark slowly slips the cock into his mouth, inch by inch, all the while rubbing excruciating circles with his tongue. Lex could practically feel his cock thickening inside that bobbing head. _Jesus._ When he began to thrust into fantasy Clark's warm willing mouth, Lex couldn't help but start pumping his cock. 

His cold sweaty palm was depressingly unfulfilling in comparison to the gently sucking mouth in his imagination. In his mind, he is lacing his fingers into thick black hair holding that beautiful head steady as he fucks it ruthlessly. He feels urgent hands grabbing the back of his calves, and closes his eyes, lets his head pound repeatedly on the wooden frame. Moans Clark's name again and again, looks down to find ravishing eyes turned deep blue with pleasure, staring up at him in reverence. 

Eyes that were screaming at him, _Fuck. Me. Harder_. And Lex does. Pounds into that warmth, gasping each time the head of his dick bumped against the back of fantasy Clark's throat. Feels the build up to a mind-shattering climax. Never wants to leave this place, wants to spend the rest of eternity floating in a sea of constant pleasure. Clark-on-demand. There was a service that he would gladly put down good money for. 

Suddenly, he felt thick, blunt fingers extricating his grasp on his cock. He opened his eyes and saw Clark, real-life Clark, his Clark, on his knees, bending over his cock and abruptly swallowing it, lips bumping against the base of his cock. So much more fulfilling than imaginary Clark, any day of the week, and definitely more satisfying than his own fist. 

Abso- _fucking_ -lutely perfect. He couldn't even remember why he ever let Clark out of his sight. The only thing better than this was Clark on his hands and knees, spread wide open, waiting for him - _fuck!_ His mind was yelling for him to push Clark onto the ground, but his limbs didn't want to move. He was so close that he could almost taste his orgasm. 

Groaning loudly, he arched hard against Clark. The brutal wet rhythm, soft dark bangs lightly brushing against him, fingers pressing insistently into his hips, moaning - No. Wait. That was him. All too soon, he was bucking frenziedly against Clark's familiar ministrations. 

When the last of Lex's orgasm wore off, Clark leaned back, hard arousal pressing against his jeans, and shook his head. "You're thoroughly spoiled, you know." 

Lex didn't bother denying it, but rather smiled at Clark in contentment. "Now that I have your attention. What do you think about my moving to Metropolis and you moving in with me?" He was grinning excitedly and he couldn't care less. 

Clark broke into a huge smile and climbed onto the small chair, straddling Lex's hips. Lex tilted his head as Clark began to kiss him, tongue plunging deeply, massaging insistently against his tongue. 

Then Clark pulled back quickly. "Is that why you've been excited all day?" 

"No." Damn it, answered too quickly. 

"Leeeex." 

With a relenting smile, he gazed into his lover's eyes. "Yes." 

Clark rewarded him with a warm smile. "Why the sudden decision?" 

"LexCorp is going public in exactly 84 days." 

"That's great! Congratulations!" Clark was almost bouncing excitedly on his lap. 

Lex pulled him down for a celebratory kiss. Then it occurred to him that Clark hadn't agreed to his suggestion yet. "So?" 

"Okay." 

Lex couldn't resist smiling as he began to trace circles into Clark's hips. "Okay? That's it? Just okay? Where is the `I'm so happy I could die' or `I can't wait to come home to you every day' or `This is the happiest day of my life'?" 

Clark laughed lightly against Lex's ear, sending shivers down to every nerve ending. "Okay." 

Nudging against Lex, Clark plunged his tongue into Lex's mouth, stroking him endlessly, therein obliterating any last coherent thought in Lex's head. 

* * *

Author's Note: LexMuse is very sorry that he misbehaved today. ClarkMuse had commented that Chloe was looking extremely hot in Vortex and LexMuse was feeling a tad jealous. He promises to treat phil better in the future. 


End file.
